Overhead power transmission lines provide electrical power transmission and distribution over great distances. The power transmission lines are typically supported via towers and/or poles so as to be suspended at a safe distance from the ground so as to prevent dangerous contact with an energized line during power transmission operations.
It is desirable to provide an adequate coating for substrates, such as conductors, that is resistant to accumulation of ice, effective in repelling water, self-cleaning, as well as resistant to wear from the outside environment (for example, due to UV exposure as well as exposure to acid rain and other pollutants).